


In Sickness And In Health. We're Family

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Baby! Fang, Cute! Fang, Diapers, F/M, Fang is injured, Flock, Gasman - Freeform, Head Injury, Infant Mind-Set, Nudge - Freeform, angel - Freeform, bottles, iggy - Freeform, max - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang is taken by the school. The whitecoats beat him, when he refuses to cooperate. Causing massive head injuries, regressing his mind back to that of an infant. The flock does not give up on him, and takes care of him. Iggy, and Max struggle as they realize that they have feelings for each other. But they can't their feelings get in the way of their responsibilities. Takes place in the house at beginning of first book - The Angel Experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The flock and I sat nervously in the waiting room. Angel had her face buried in my chest, I had one arm wrapped around her, the other around Gazzy. And my head was leaning on Nudge's who had her head buried in my neck. Iggy sat across from us, nervously chewing on his fingernails, and pacing. We were in here for Fang. He was in surgery right now. I shivered at the thought of him, his head was cut open, and exposed. It reminded me to much of the school. Angel felt me shiver, and she looked up at me. 

"What's the matter?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Just really worried," I replied. She nodded and leaned against my chest. Suddenly Iggy turned around and stared at the door. I followed his gaze and a minute later a doctor walked in. He wore a whitecoat, it made me uncomfortable. He walked over to us, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I all looked at him. 

"Your brother Nick, will live. But there was extreme damage to his brain. The part most damaged, was the part that holds thoughts and memories. Your brother will live, but he will be different," The doctor stopped. I asked him how, Iggy was looking at him expectantly from behind. "He is now in the mind-set of an infant," The doctor told us. The tears built up behind my eyes, and I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent from crying. "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could," The doctor said, turning and walking back into the depths of the hospital. Angel began to cry, I wiped the tears out of my eyes, and hugged her. 

"What does that mean?" Gasman asked me, looking up at me. He knew it was bad. I sighed. 

"It means he's going to be like a baby Gazzy. He's going to be like a baby," I said. Tears formed in Gasman's eyes, and he ran to Iggy who pulled him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around Nudge, and Angel, and we stayed like that for a while until we all calmed down. 

"Should we go see him?" I asked, the flock nodded. We found his room fairly easily. Fang was still under, he was wearing a hospital gown, and was sleeping peacefully. He looked comfortable, I smiled, he looked healthy expect for the bandages around his head. We sat down, and waited. When Fang did wake up, Nudge, Angel, and Gasman were all asleep leaving just Iggy and I. Fang slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room. I quickly made my way over to his bed, and took his hand in mine. The doctor, hadn't mentioned anything specific but I guess I was about to find out. 

"Hey Fang. Do you remember me, and Iggy?" I asked. Fang blinked up at me. 

"Max!" He chirped. I smiled. 

"Yeah Fang. It's me it's Max," I smiled. Iggy was waking up the kids. The rose quickly when they saw Fang. 

"Hurts," Fang said quietly, his voice almost a whimper. I felt horrible, I hated seeing Fang like this. 

"I know buddy, I know," Iggy said, taking his other hand. Fang looked over at him. 

"Ig?" He asked. Iggy smiled. 

"Yeah Fang it's me. Do you remember Nudge, and Gasman, and Angel?" Iggy asked. Fang nodded, and glanced at the kids. 

"Hurts," Fang said. 

"I know sweetheart," I said. I was about to call a nurse to give him medicine, when one walked in. 

"Oh he's awake. How is he?" She asked. I explained. She nodded, of course she already knew about his 'condition' She walked over. "Your head hurt bud?" She asked, he nodded. "Okay, I'll check you out, and give you something to make that icky feeling go away okay buddy?" She said in her cheery nursy voice. It made me sick, I didn't like Fang being talked to like that. The nurse walked over, and began to give Fang a check up. She placed something over his chest, I didn't know what it was called but all doctors had it. Fang didn't like that, he began to cry. I grabbed his hand. 

"Hey bud. It's okay, shhhh. I know it's cold huh?" I said, Fang calmed down once she had taken it off. She then lifted his hospital gown, to reveal a diaper. I hadn't really thought about those, but I supposed Fang would need those now. And judging by their faces, the flock had had the same thought. His nurse, began to change him. Fang did not like that, he squirmed and cried. The flock helped to calm him down. 

"I know but she's almost done. It's okay, shhhhh," I tried to calm him. Angel, took his hand and began to talk. She just talked and talked, about butterflies, and birds, and hawks. She talked a lot about the hawks. This got Fang's attention. He stopped crying, and watched Angel while she talked listening intently, letting the nurse finish. 

"How'd you know how to do that?" I asked. Angel shrugged. The nurse, left after giving him some medicine for his head. A few minutes later Fang was asleep again. I sat down with a sigh. 

"Max? I'll help take care of him," I looked down, and saw Angel looking up at me. I smiled. 

"Me to," That was Gasman. 

"And me," That was Nudge. 

"He has me," That was Iggy. I smiled, I loved all of them. 

"Yeah. We'll take him home, take care of him. All of us, he'll be safe and happy. We'll teach him to fly again maybe, he's still Fang, just younger," I said. The flock smiled, and we looked at a sleeping and now drooling Fang. 

"At least he doesn't snore anymore," Iggy announced. I chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang returns home.

Fang was discharged from the hospital 4 days later, after careful observation from his doctors. Fang couldn't fly, we decided to try and teach him again once we got home, but he couldn't fly home. So we took a bus. Buses were slow, and bumpy, and smelly. But they got Fang home safely which really was the only thing that mattered. Fang slept through most of the journey. He slept a lot now, the doctors said it was his body recovering. So it made me happy every time I saw Fang asleep, because I knew he was getting healthier. Now Fang was asleep with his mouth open, his head on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy was also asleep, both of them together looked kind of adorable, so I took a quick picture. Nudge was looking out the window listening to music, Gasman was reading a comic book, and Angel was playing with her stuffed rabbit. I smiled, we were just one big happy family and I hoped it stayed like this forever. 

*****  
Fang definitley remembered the house, because once we reached it he became very excited and pulled me into the house. The flock laughed and followed. 

"Home!" Fang screeched. Everyone smiled. 

"Yeah Fang. We're home buddy." I said. "We're home," I said mostly to myself. Fang could walk still, but he tripped a lot, and sometimes needed help. But he was doing good. Iggy and I had gotten some supplies to care for Fang, before we left. Iggy dropped them off in his bedroom. The first few days were a challenge as I figured out what the best way to care for Fang and everyone else was. Everyone was very helpful which I was very grateful for. Fang was very well-behaved. He sat and played by himself for hours, and only came to one of us when he needed something. He became very attached to Iggy. He often asked Iggy to play with him, and would show him blocks or cars. And although Iggy could not see what Fang was holding he would smile, and nod, and play with him. It made me very happy. 

It was now after dinner and Fang was seated in the living room playing with his toy cars. Iggy was dozing on the couch, Nudge was in the shower, Angel was playing with her stuffed toys, and Gasman was helping me wash dishes. 

"Gazzy, I just wanted to say that i'm proud of you. Your taking this 'change' very well," I said, he smiled just slightly. 

"Thanks it's just. I love Fang, like an older brother but now he's like a younger brother and it's just it takes some getting used to," 

"Of course it does Gazzy. We're all adjusting, but your handling it very well and i'm proud of you," He smiled hugely, and I hugged him. Then I heard Angel's voice. 

"Fang!" She cried. I walked into the living room. Fang was holding one of her toys. A stuffed rabbit, the one she was playing with. 

"Angel what happened?" I asked. She looked up at me. 

"He took it right out of my hands and now he won't give it back," She said. I sighed. 

"Fang bud. That's her rabbit. Come here, look you have your own toys, see look at your trucks," I said, Fang ignored me. "Fang. Give her the rabbit, we'll get you one if you want. But come here and play with your toys okay?" I said. Fang gave her back the rabbit and took the truck I was holding and began to play. I walked back over to angel. 

"Sorry about that sweetheart, he just has to learn," I explained. Angel nodded. 

"Yeah I know." She said. I sat on the couch, the cushion next to a sleeping Iggy and watched my flock have fun. A little while later, Fang yawned hugely and climbed into my lap. I smiled. 

"Are you getting tired big guy?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up. 

"Okay guys, i'm going to put Fang to bed then i'll come back down okay?" I asked. They all nodded and I brought Fang upstairs. Fang's bedtimes always took a while, but Fang was good and to tired to try to squirm away. I changed him clothes, and his diaper and tucked him in. He always slept with a pacifier and if he woke up in the middle of the night and it was gone he would cry until either Iggy or I would wake up and find it for him. I sat on the edge of his bed, and softly began to sing until he fell asleep. I liked Fang's bedtimes. They reminded me of Angel's when she was a baby. And I missed them. I kissed Fang goodnight, and returned downstairs, no one had moved. They were all doing the same thing except for Nudge who was reading next to Iggy. I smiled, and sat down, today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Fang woke up that night it was around 9:00 when I was getting everyone else ready for bed. 

"Hold on guys. I'll be right back," I said going into Fang's bedroom. He just needed his pacifier. I placed it back in his mouth and walked back into Angel's bedroom. The second time Fang woke up it was around 11:30 this time Iggy heard him, I was a deep sleeper and Iggy had ears like a dog. Fang just needed to be changed. The third time Fang woke up it was around 1:00 this time I woke up, Fang needed his pacifier again. The fourth time Fang woke up it was around 4:00 I woke up with a sigh and walked into his room, and was welcomed with the sharp smell of vomit, and the cries of poor Fang. I ran over to his bed, and found him lying covered with vomit. His face was red from crying, and his pacifier lay forgotten on the floor. I scooped him up and walked into the bathroom. I ran a warm bath and helped him take off his soiled clothes, he was still crying. I shushed him, and helped him into the bath. Fang was very pale, and he had a fever, he had big bags under his eyes and he was shivering even in the warm water. I hugged him. 

"Poor guy. It's okay, shhhh. It's okay," I said, he clung to me and began to cry. I held onto him with one hand, and washed him off with the other, taking a while on his wings. Fang did not like that, he did not wanted to keep them still, and by the end of his bath I was soaked. I helped Fang into warm dry clothes, and led him to the bedroom. 

"Stay?" He asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah I will bud. Let me change my clothes and i'll stay with you ok?" I said, he nodded. I changed as quickly and as quietly as I could and returned to Fang's bedroom. He was lying in bed hugging his dog whom he had named Doc. I lay next to him, and he clung to me and whimpered. 

"Poor guy. I hate when you guys get sick. What do you want to make you feel better?" I asked. 

"Ig," He said into my side I sighed. 

"Buddy, Iggy's asleep right now. But it's almost morning then Iggy'll come in here okay?" I said. Fang nodded and snuggled against me. A little while later he was asleep. I didn't move all night, I thought about what Gazzy had said in the kitchen. "It takes some getting used to," I looked down at Fang. 

"Yeah it does. But we're not leaving you now or ever buddy," I said, I could swear that Fang smiled. 

******  
It was 7:30 when Iggy woke up and I explained that Fang was sick. Iggy nodded. 

"Where is he now?" He asked. 

"He's downstairs, Gazzy was playing with him," I said. Then as if on queue Gazzy ran down the hall and pulled at my sleeve. 

"Fang just got sick, all over the floor. He's crying and won't calm down. He wants Iggy," He explained. Iggy and I made our way to Fang. Iggy picked Fang up, and sat on the couch. Fang cried and clutched to him, while I cleaned up the sick. I finished and walked into the living room to see an adorable sight. Fang was lying sound asleep in Iggy's arms, with a pacifier in his mouth sucking rhythmically, and he was holding Angel's favorite stuffed toy, his black wings twitching slightly as he slept. Nudge was sitting on Iggy's left, carefully petting Fang's hair with a worried expression. Gazzy sat next to them, reading Fang his favorite comic book. 

"Then the superhero came, and blew up all the bad guys. BOOM!" Gazzy read. Iggy smiled at me. I took a picture and sat across from them. Angel sat in my lap. 

"Good job sharing with him," I told her, talking about the stuffed toy. She smiled. 

"He just looked like he felt so awful," Angel explained. I nodded. 

"Yeah. He's pretty sick today," I said. Angel sighed. 

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" She asked me. I chuckled. 

"I don't know sweetie. Maybe he's flying, look at his wings," I said. Angel looked, his wings were twitching slightly. Like tiny, tiny flaps. She smiled. 

"Maybe he's flying with all of us, over the ocean," She said. I smiled. 

"Maybe he is," 

******

Fang slept most of the rest of the day, if not in someone's arms then in his room, or on the couch. The kids gave him a lot of careful attention. Nudge played music for him, Angel let him play with her toys, Gazzy continued to read to him. Fang liked all the attention, there were several occasions when Fang was having so much fun with the flock that he forgot he was sick, that was only until his meal made a re-occurrence either on his clothes, or the floor. When that happened reality set back in, making Fang very upset. Now was one of those times, Fang was seated on Iggy's lap crying. Everything the flock tried to do didn't work. He didn't want Angel's rabbit, or Nudge's music, or Gasman to read to him. He didn't want Iggy to put him down either. 

"I think it's time for you to take a nap," I said picking him up. He cried harder, and reached for Iggy. 

"Ig!" He cried fighting against my hold. I sighed and set him down, he hopped back into Iggy's arms. 

"It's okay Max. I'll put him down for a nap," I flashed Iggy a smile, as he brought Fang upstairs. 

"I hope he gets better soon. I don't like seeing him like this," Nudge announced. 

"I know sweetie. He will, it's just a bug. It'll pass," I said. More to myself than her, I was worried about him to. 10 minutes later Iggy walked back downstairs. 

"He's asleep. Poor guy, he feels awful," Iggy sighed. 

"Guys can we go in the living room? I want to talk to you about something," I said, everyone followed. 

"Okay guys. I know that this is hard. I know none of us like seeing Fang like this," They knew I wasn't talking about his upset stomach. "I just wanted to say that i'm proud of you guys. You're handling it really well. I know it's hard, but we're not giving up on him. He needs us right now, and thank you for taking it so well," I said. No one said anything. Gasman's voice piped up it was quiet. 

"He's Fang Max. He's family. He's part of the flock. We never leave one of us behind. We're a family," Gazzy promised. I felt tears in my eyes. Iggy, Angel, and Nudge nodded. 

"Yeah. He's Fang. He has us, we'll always take care of him. He's our brother and we love him," Iggy promised. They all smiled at me, I nodded and wiped the tears away. I loved my flock like they were my children. I felt so proud of them. I pulled them all into a hug, and we split up all going to do different things around the house. I was so lucky to have these 5. I went upstairs to check on Fang. I silently creaked open his bedroom door. Fang was curled on his bed, pacifier in his mouth, Doc in one hand huddled against his chest, the other hand hanging over the bed. I kissed him on the forehead and closed the door. 1 hour later he woke up, and his stomach-ache seemed to had passed which I was very happy about. 

A while later everyone was helping me make dinner. Well I wasn't cooking. Angel and I were setting the table. When we heard Fang screech. It sounded more like a yell of excitement then of pain, or terror. Everyone ran into the living room where he had been playing with his toys. He was now on the roof. His wings fully extended, he would flap hugely sending him flat against the ceiling. Then he forgot to keep flapping and he fell to the floor, until he flapped again and was up on the ceiling. He looked over at me and was beaming. I smiled back at him, everyone clapped. Fang screeched in happiness making everyone laugh. Angel explained what he was doing to Iggy. Iggy smiled. 

"Well, looks like he can fly," Iggy said. I chuckled, and helped Fang down. I didn't want him to get hurt. Fang's stomach growled loudly when I picked him up, he giggled. A noise that sounded odd compared to the old Fang. But I thought it was adorable. 

"Guys can you finish dinner? I'm going to give Fang his," I asked. Everyone nodded and made their way back into the kitchen. I followed and picked up a bottle, and brought it back into the living room. I sat on the couch and began to feed Fang. He folded his wings against his back, and leaned against my chest. I smiled down at him. He gulped it down hungrily, his leg twitching slightly. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. I chuckled. 

"You've always had a big appitite huh buddy?" I asked petting his hair. "Your adorable Fang," I said. Fang finished his bottle and burped loudly. I heard Gazzy laugh. I smiled. I brought Fang into the dining room, and strapped him into his highchair. Although he had just eaten it was nice to have a meal altogether. Iggy had made Cheeseburgers, I grabbed three. Fang made various noises throughout the meal, babbles, and gurgles, and yells. I think he thought he was telling us a story. It was still adorable. A little later he quieted down, and was content watching us eat our cheeseburgers. I looked over at him. His face was fixed in what looked like concentration. Iggy coughed and covered his nose. 

"Holy cow mister! That's bad!" He said. Gasman was laughing, the rest of us smelled it and did the same thing Iggy did. Fang looked around innocently as if he hadn't done anything. 

"I got it," Iggy announced picking Fang up, and bringing him into the living room. Nudge looked at Gasman who was still laughing. 

"He's got you beat," Nudge said. This just made Gazzy laugh harder. I started laughing, when I heard Iggy gag followed by Fang's laughter. 

"Hey." Gazzy said, after calming down. "At least I don't do it at the dinner table," This made Nudge and Angel both start laughing. Iggy gagged again. 

"Try not to puke on him!" I called. This made Nudge and Gazzy laugh again. It was a fun dinner. 

"You want to do this?!" Iggy called back. 

"No. I'm good!" I called back. 

"Then Shut Up!" He hollered. Gasman's face was red he was laughing so hard. Nudge had calmed down. I smiled, today had been good and I hoped there were many more like it to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up last the next morning. I walked into the kitchen, and Nudge lifted her head. 

"Max. Come in here, I want to show you something," She said excitedly. I yawned sleepily, and nodded and followed her into the living room. I saw a very adorable sight. Iggy and Fang were both sound asleep, lying on the couch with Fang lying infront of Iggy. Iggy, had his arm wrapped around Fang. He was snoring rather loudly with his mouth open. His wings were stretched out, well not really stretched, but they were out. One was draped over Fang like a big feathery blanket, the other stretched over and was lying across Iggy's face and part of Fang's. Fang didn't seem to mind to much, he had a pacifier in his mouth, and his dog in one hand, the other was hanging lazily off the couch. Iggy must have been dreaming about flying because the wing over his face would lift up every few minutes, and slowly drop back down. I took a picture, so far I had several pictures of my flock and they were all of adorable or happy memories with Fang. I had just started taking pictures when we brought him home. 

"They've been like this for at least an hour," Nudge explained. I smiled. Nudge and I quietly left the room, and turned the light out, careful not to wake them. 

"Well guys, it looks like Iggy isn't moving for a bit. So I'll try and make breakfast," I announced. There was a collective groan from the kids. I put my hands on my hips. 

"Hey. I can make cereal, or toast," I said. The Gasman smiled. "What?" I asked him. 

"Nothing it's just that. The last time you made toast you burnt it and the whole house smelled like burnt toast for an hour," He laughed. Nudge and Angel both laughed as the remembered. 

"Fine." I said. "Cereal it is," I said pouring 4 bowls or cereal. Nudge made a face when she took a spoonful. "What?" I asked her. 

"Too much milk," She joked. I rolled my eyes. 

"Oh shut up and eat it," I teased. She smiled and continued to eat her breakfast. 

"Max?" Angel asked me sweetly. 

"What sweetheart?" 

"Can we take Fang swimming today. It's a beautiful day," I smiled it was an amazing idea. And Fang would love it, he always loved it when we went swimming last year. 

"Of course we can. He would love that. Just as soon as he wakes up, and has his breakfast i'll get him ready to go ok?" I said, she nodded with a smile. 

"Max?" Nudge asked. "Can I help get Fang ready? And feeding him?" She asked. I smiled at her. 

"Of course sweetie," I said. She smiled. 

"He just looks so innocent, and adorable. I mean he still doesn't talk much which is no change, but he just seems so much happier," She said. I nodded, I had never really thought about it like that but Nudge was right. I turned around when I heard a crash. Fang was on the floor, and a broken plate next to him. I already knew what had happened. He was walking into the kitchen when he lost his balance and grabbed the counter, the plate slid off. It probably scared him and he fell. He began to cry, I picked him up and put him on my lap while I ate. 

"It's okay buddy." He continued to cry. 

"Mad!" He cried. 

"No no no Fang. I'm not mad, it's okay bud. Everyone makes mistakes, it's okay, shhhhhh it's okay," I said. This seemed to calm him down because he stopped crying and looked up at me. The Gasman finished his bowl and put it in the sink, he then cleaned up the broken plate. 

"Thanks Gazzy," I said. He nodded at me. Fang was telling another on of his stories to Nudge again. Although it was complete babble, Nudge nodded and smiled along with him. It was adorable. 

"You probably need a change mister," I said to him. He stopped his story and looked up at me tilting his head. "Yes you," I said. He shook his head, and Nudge and I laughed. "Yeah you probably do," Fang sighed, this made us laugh again. 

"Well we'll give you your breakfast, then we'll change you okay?" I said. Fang ignored me. "Nudge you still want to feed him?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. We walked into other living room, Iggy was still snoring loudly sound asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Fang whined and squirmed. 

"What's the matter buddy?" Nudge asked. 

"Ig loud!" He cried. We both started laughing. But we took him into the family room, and sat down. I lay Fang in Nudge's lap and sat next to them. Fang leaned against her chest, and hummed behind the bottle. Nudge smiled down at him. Fang finished quickly about we brought him upstairs to get him ready. First we changed him into a new diaper. Well Nudge did. 

"Holy cow mister. You're soaked!" She remarked. Fang ignored her, and was fascinated on the stain on his ceiling. Then we put some clothes on him. One of his favorite t-shirts that was of course black just like everything else in his closet. To me this shirt looked no different then the rest of them, but he used to wear it all the time so I put it on him now. 

"Okay Nudge i'm going to go wake up Iggy, then we can go okay?" I said. She smiled and nodded. When I went back downstairs it was obvious Iggy was having a nightmare. His face was scrunched up, his foot kept kicking, and his wings were flapping crazily, yet he was still asleep he was yelling. 

"School! Erasers! NO! Max! Nooo! Love! Max!" He cried. I ran over to him, and tried to wake him up without getting hit with one of his massive wings. I shook his leg, I yelled at him, I grabbed his wings. Nothing woke him up, he was crying, he was terrified. Without thinking I leaned it and pushed my lips against his. His wings stopped mid-air, his leg went still and his non-seeing eyes flew open, I broke off and blushed hugely. Neither of us said anything for what felt like forever, Iggy stared at me. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard Angel. 

"Fang is ready to go, come on Max, let's go!" She whined, obviously impatient. I seized the opportunity and jumped out of the room, leaving a shocked Iggy staring after me. I helped everyone pack their bags. I walked into the kitchen, looking behind me and talking to Nudge, when I ran right into Iggy. He jumped about 10 feet in the air. 

"Oh my gosh Ig! I'm sorry," I said feeling extremely awkward. Nudge was watching us curiously. 

"Yeah. No it's. No it's okay Max. It's okay, I'm going to go get...." He said pointing to the other room. 

"Yeah. That's_ yeah, you should, just, yeah just go," I said moving aside. Iggy left, and I cursed myself internally. I'm such an idiot! I told myself. 

"Max? What was that?" Nudge asked, with a smirk. 

"That? Oh it was nothing," I said blushing. 

"What did you do to him? Did you kiss him or something?" She joked. I laughed, but inside I was kind of terrified. 'Angel please don't read my mind today' I willed her. 

"No! He's like my brother!" I laughed, Nudge nodded and laughed. 

The pond was only a short walk to the house, Iggy was oddly quiet the whole time. When we got there, I helped everyone into their bathing suits, and helped with sunscreen and bugspray, then I pulled Iggy aside. 

"Ig. It doesn't mean anything," I said, he knew what I was talking about. "Listen. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. You were having a nightmare, you were terrified, and crying, and you wouldn't wake up. I didn't do it for me, I was trying to wake you up. So just forget it Okay? If it happens again we can think about it, but right now it doesn't mean anything so just forget it okay?" I said. Iggy nodded and turned around going back to the flock without saying anything. I sighed. 'God! Guys are so annoying!' I thought. 

"Max!" I looked up when I heard Gazzy. He was flying around the pond. "Watch this!" He screamed. He folded his wings in, and dive-bombed into the water sending up a massive flash. Fang squealed and clapped from where he sat in the shallow end. I smiled. 

"Did you see that!" He exclaimed, when he clambered out of the water. 

"I'm gonna do it again!" He cried, taking off to do it again. Iggy joined him, and together the two of them drenched all of us, including me and I wasn't even in the pond yet. Fang loved it, and squealed everytime they did it. I changed into my bathing suit, and walked into the pond, and swam over to Fang. 

"Come on bud, let's go deeper," I said. Fang shook his head. "Come on, take my hand. It's okay I got you," I said, he grabbed my hands. and we walked out deeper until it was up to his chest. He squealed, when he saw Iggy and Gazzy take off again. I laughed. This time, Iggy spun the whole way down, dive-bombing doing 360's like some kind of action movie hero, Gazzy thought it was awesome. As he pointed out for the next hour. 

"Did you see Iggy!? He looked like a superhero!" He must have said to me at least 8 times. But I didn't care as long as everyone was having fun. I led Fang around the pond, until Nudge took over. I sank under water, and thought. This was amazing, Fang was so happy, everyone was having so much fun, Iggy wasn't being awkward with me, I was so happy. I came back up and took a deep breath. Iggy was wrapped in a towel lying on the beach in the sun, Gazzy was swimming with Angel, and Nudge was playing in the water with Fang. 

"Nudge, I want to try something," I said walking over and taking Fang's hand. I led him out of the water. I shook off my wings, Fang did the same but got most of the water and me and Iggy. He thought that was very funny. Fang folded his wings back against his back. I didn't. I pulled Fang against me, and took off, I didn't go very high. Fang was terrified and clung to me. 

"It's okay big guy."I promised. "Spread your wings, open them up," I said. He didn't move, but very slowly his huge black wings unfurled behind him, having his wings out but not flying slowed me down but I didn't stop. I flew in a circle around the pond. Everyone was watching us now, but I didn't care. 

"Okay buddy. Can you so the same thing I am? Flap them. Try to fly," I said. Fang kept his arms wrapped around my chest, my began to flap. Huge wooshes of air hit my wings, that was good. 

"Okay buddy, keep doing that." I said, I moved him, so he was no longer on my stomach. I held his chest, just under his arms and he hung underneath me. He continued to flap, until he was flying next to me, I was holding his hand but other than that he was flying completely on his own. He was so excited, I smiled hugely at him. 

"Fang look down," I said. We weren't very high, but he looked down. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and The Gasman were clapping at him, and cheering. Fang screeched loudly. I smiled. Fang let go of my hand, and flew by himself. That made everyone underneath us cheer. Fang couldn't land, or take off, or dive-bomb but he was flying! All by himself! I was so proud of him. He was so happy. The look on his face when he realized what he was doing is something that I will never forget, he looked so happy. We flew around the lake 4 more times, then I gently landed with Fang. Everyone ran over to us. Iggy hugged Fang tightly. To tightly for Fang's liking which was very funny. 

"Good job buddy!" Everyone cheered. Fang was beaming. Everyone took turns flying with Fang, Fang loved that. We would work on landings and take offs but right now I was just happy that Fang was flying! We spent the whole day at the pond, and when it was time to go home Fang was very tired. 

******  
When we went back home, Iggy made dinner, Tacos. Nudge's favorite. While he was cooking, Gazzy helped me feed Fang his. Fang was very tired, from his long day of excitement. Fang finished just as Iggy called that dinner was ready. I strapped Fang into his highchair and sat down. Iggy say next to him. 

"So big guy, you think we can have a stink free dinner tonight?" Iggy asked tickling him. Fang squealed. Making the Gasman laugh. Dinner was quiet except for Nudge's non stop talking. Fang fell asleep halfway through. But he was woken up when Angel accidently dropped his plate in the sink with a loud clang. Fang went to bed early that night. I was excited to know what excitements tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day for an hour to two hours, the flock and I flew above the house, helping Fang practice. When we came in, Iggy and I made smoothies for the flock, while I fed Fang his bottle. After we did something as a group, sometimes we played games, sometimes we watched a movie, sometimes we drew, other times we did other things. But it was a kind of ritual we had every day. Fang loved it. After we all went our separate ways. Now was one of those times. Angel was in the living room playing with her stuffed rabbit, Iggy was listening to his Ipod and baking cupcakes. Nudge was reading, Gazzy was outside practicing his flying, and playing. Fang and I were seated in the kitchen with Iggy. He was drawing. Fang was getting better with his colors. He couldn't pronounce them very well, but if you asked him to point to yellow he knew which one it was. He reached for a black crayon (Of course it was black) and began to draw. It was just scribbles, and lines, and dots but it was unique, and purely Fang. Then he reached for a blue And drew a very messy, I. Then a G, another G. Followed by a Y. I smiled at him. 

"Iggy, Fang made you something," I said. Iggy turned around, and took the picture. Although he couldn't see it he smiled. 

"I bet you used black. Did you use black buddy?" He asked. Fang nodded, I told Iggy. Iggy smiled. "Of course you did. Well thank you bud. This deserves to be framed." He said putting it on the fridge where everyone could see it. Fang smiled hugely. Iggy finished frosting the cupcakes. I don't know how someone who couldn't see could frost so perfectly but he did. He handed one to Me. 

"Here Fang. I need a taste tester," He joked. I handed a small piece to Fang and he squealed. 

"I think your cupcakes are Fang approved," I said. Iggy laughed. 

"Can I have one?" I heard my voice say. I looked around and saw Gazzy standing in the kitchen. 

"Sure Max, just split the one you have with Fang," Iggy replied. The Gasman started laughing, Iggy scrunched his face up in confusion. This made Gazzy laugh harder. 

"That was him," I said. Iggy nodded and smiled. The Gasman sat down next to Fang, at the counter, and took a piece of paper. Fang looked at him, to see what he was drawing. Gazzy drew a large bubble letter F and drew stripes inside. He colored the stripes alternating blue, and black. Then Gazzy drew a large bubble letter A next to it. This one he colored in red polka dots. Gazzy then drew a bubble letter N inside that he scribbled like the drawing on the fridge, in a green crayon. Lastly Gazzy drew a bubble letter G and colored it in an black and white checkered pattern. Fang looked at Gazzy in confusion. 

"It's your name buddy," I said. Fang smiled at The Gasman. He held it out to me. 

"Up?" He asked me. I didn't know what he was talking about, but Iggy did. 

"He wants you to hang it up," He said. Fang nodded. I smiled, and picked Fang up and brought him upstairs. Gasman followed. 

"Here bud. Let's put it up right above your bed, hows that sound?" I asked. Fang nodded, and helped me hang it up smiling. He hugged Gasman. We went back downstairs, Fang brought his pacifier, and Doc with him. Fang went into the living room with Nudge, and Angel. He took out his blocks and began to build. He set Doc in the middle, and created a square of blocks around him, leaving a space for what I assumed would be the door. I sat down, and watched him build his house. When he finished he began to play, pretending that Doc was a person, and that he lived in a house. And that he had wings. He ran around the house, holding Doc high pretending that Doc was flying, and scaring the crap out of Iggy several times in the process. 

After dinner, which consisted of homemade lasanga followed by cupcakes. Everyone was relaxing in the living room. I was listening to my Ipod, Angel was in the shower, Fang was playing with Doc again. And Nudge was reading Iggy's favorite book to him. Iggy, was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, and a content smile on his face. I could hear the wind outside, it was loud, and it was raining hard. I knew we were probably going to get a summer thunderstorm. 

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting myself drift into a light yet peaceful slumber. I woke up when I heard the first crack of thunder. Fang jumped about 10 feet in the air, even though it was far away. He then continued playing as if nothing had happened. A few minutes later, the thunder roared again this time much closer. Fang whimpered and ran across the living room and jumped into Iggy's lap, and clung to him. Fang was terrified. Iggy shushed him, and smoothed his hair down, hugging him close. Another crack of thunder was heard, this time it was right over the house. Fang clung tightly to Iggy and began to cry, he was shaking. Iggy hugged him close, and shushed him. 

"You cannot see but you’re inches away from the ledge  
The canyons may call but don't you dare listen to them  
The earth, it may quake and your heart may break but know  
I am where I stand and I will not let you go

Cause I will carry you, carry you, carry you away from it all  
I won't let you fall  
Cause I will lift you up, lift you up, lift you up into the light  
Don't close your eyes till the morning  
And let it all begin, oh let it all begin

The wind on your back, a sonnet above your soul  
There's so much you view that you still need to know  
The rain, it is falling like a river sweet  
I'm hoping the current will lead you right back to me" 

Iggy began to quietly sing. Everyone turned to look at him including me. I had never heard him sing but he had a very beautiful voice. Fang was still crying silently, but was clinging to Iggy, sucking on his pacifier, still terrified as he listened to Iggy's soothing voice. Iggy didn't look up at us as he continued. 

"Cause I will carry you, carry you, carry you away from it all  
I won't let you fall  
Cause I will lift you up, lift you up, lift you up into the light  
Don't close your eyes till the morning  
And let it all begin, oh let it all begin

I will carry you, carry you, carry you away from it all  
I won't let you fall  
Cause I will lift you up, lift you up, lift you up into the light  
So don't close your eyes till the morning  
And let it all begin" 

Iggy finished, and Fang was asleep. Iggy looked up at us and blushed casting his gaze downward. 

"Don't be embarrassed that was beautiful," Angel's voice piped up. We all nodded, Iggy didn't say anything. He held Fang close, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

******  
The next day, consisted of similar activities. Of course it had rained the night before, meaning that when we went out for Fang's daily flying lessons he discovered that the muddy puddles were very fun to splash in. And once when no one was looking roll in. Yeah. Fang got pretty dirty, which means he needed a bath. I always hated giving baths to Fang. He never wanted to get in, and when he finally did he splashed a lot, then I had to wrestle him into dry clothes after. It was not a lot of fun. This time Iggy, volunteered to give him a bath, which I was very happy about. I was helping Angel with something, when I heard an exasperated yell from Iggy. 

"Fang! Get back in here right now! Fang! No! Come here!" The Gasman started laughing, I turned around to see Fang run down the stairs wearing only his muddy shirt, and his diaper. Iggy followed close behind. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all starting laughing. Fang dove under the table, and backed up against the door. I leaned down. 

"Fang, come on. If you come out and let Iggy give you a bath you can have ice cream when you get out okay?" I said. Fang thought about it for a second then shook his head. I reached under, and grabbed him under the arms and gently pulled him out. Iggy took him out of my arms, and brought him back upstairs with a sigh. It was quiet for the next few minutes until....

"God dammit Fang! Get back here!" We all started laughing at Iggy.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Fang woke up first and began to cry, until I walked into his room half-asleep, and my stomach hurt a lot. It felt like I was going to hurl. It was 6:00 and to early for me to be awake, but I didn't complain as I changed Fang out of his soaked diaper from the night before. Once I had changed him, I brought him downstairs. Fang began to play with his trucks, I lay on the couch and watched him. I think I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were all up. And I had a blanket over me. I looked around, Iggy was sitting on the end of the couch. 

"You looked cold," He said. I blushed and thanked him. 'Why was I blushing?!' I though to myself. 'He's like my brother, and all he did was put a blanket on me!' I said. I sighed, Iggy looked at me. "Nothing," I said pushing his worries away. I looked at Fang, he was playing with Angel. They were playing house, she was the mother and he was the child. I smiled at them. Then I got hit with a huge wave of nausea. I curled up tighter on the couch, and sighed. I concentrated on not getting sick, I was sweating. Iggy noticed me move. 

"What's the matter?" He asked me. I ignored him, I stood up from where I was lying and flew to the bathroom where I was violently sick. I heard the door open, but I had my eyes squeezed shut as I heaved. I felt a hand on my back, gently rubbing my back in circles, and telling me it was going to be okay. It seemed to go on forever. With a final heave, I leaned back into Iggy's strong arms. I turned around and buried my face in his chest. I took a deep breath smelling his aftershave. It smelled amazing. Then I don't really know why, but I began to cry. Iggy didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me. I cried into his chest soaking his shirt but if he minded he didn't say anything. I was so confused, every since we kissed i've been confused. He was my family, like a younger brother. Yet I felt different about him, I didn't know what love was, but I think I'm falling in love with Iggy. 

I calmed down, and looked up at Iggy. I was a mess, covered in tears, my hair was a mess, I was sweating, and I smelled like vomit. He smiled at me, and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met, and my eyes flew open. It was a messy kiss, a wet sloppy kiss, but it was amazing. When we broke apart, I looked up at Iggy, and almost started crying again. 

"Come on Max. Let's get you up to bed," He said. He helped me stand up, and led me up to my bedroom. I lay down, and he tucked me in like I did to the kids. He kissed my forehead. "Try to sleep Max. I'll take care of them today. It's okay, everything's going to be okay," He promised me. I didn't say anything. He shut the light out and closed the door. As soon as I heard him walk down the stairs, I burst into tears. I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep. It was late afternoon when I woke up. I went back downstairs. Iggy was playing with Angel and Gazzy. Nudge was in her bedroom, and Fang was napping on the couch. I sat next to Fang. Iggy sat next to me. 

"Thank you," I said. He smiled, he knew what I was talking about. 

"You're welcome Max." I leaned my head on his shoulder, and drifted off to sleep again. When I woke up again, Iggy was gone, he was in the kitchen making dinner. Fang was still sound asleep. My stomach still hurt, but not like before. I knew I had to wake up Fang. He needed to be changed, and if he slept for to long, he would never sleep tonight. So I gently woke him up. He grumbled, and rolled over. I laughed. 

"I know buddy, but you gotta wake up," I said. Eventually I got Fang to wake up, but he wasn't very happy about it. I changed him out of his soaked diaper, and brought him into the kitchen, just as Iggy said dinner was ready. 

"Hey Max. Are you feeling better?" Nudge asked. 

"A little. But i'm okay sweetie," I assured her. She nodded. Dinner was quiet, even Nudge was quiet. Iggy was very happy, everyone noticed. Fang began to cry partway through dinner. I sat him on my lap. 

"What's the matter buddy?" I cooed. Fang leaned against me, and cried. "Are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed a bottle, and sat back down and fed him. My dinner was forgotten on the plate, I wasn't very hungry anyway. After dinner we played a game of Monopoly. I sat with my back against the couch. I was feeling very sick again but didn't want to miss out having fun so I tried to ignore it. Halfway through the game it got worse much worse. I started sweating, and concentrated on not getting sick. Angel read my mind, that can come in hand sometimes. 

"Iggy! She's going to_" Angel yelled. Iggy grabbed the closest thing that he could feel which was the box that held Fang's blocks. He dumped it out and held it under my mouth just as I threw up. The Gasman ran out of the room, I don't blame him. Nudge gagged. Fang started crying. The whole thing was not good. I finished and looked up at Iggy. I was standing, and trying to calm Fang who I must have scared, when I got sick. Angel was looking at me worridley, and Gazzy slowly made his way back into the room. 

"Are you okay Max?" Angel asked I nodded. 

"Yeah sweetie. But I think i'm, going to head to bed." I said standing up. I felt dizzy, but I shook it off. I hugged each of them, and went up to bed. In the middle of the night, I heard my door creak open. I didn't open my eyes. I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed, then they spoke. 

"The flock was really good today Max. You've raised them well," I smiled, it was Iggy. "I know you're asleep but I just wanted to say that what happened today, was my way of saying that I love you Max. I know you're like my sister but I love you," He said. He kissed my forehead and left me feeling stunned, hopeful, happy, and scared.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost a week, since Iggy confessed to what he thought was a sleeping me. I didn't confront him about it, and he didn't confront me. We kept quiet, and frankly I was happy for it. It was early when I heard Fang's "I'm awake, and getting pissed," cry. I sighed, and walked into his room. I brought him downstairs, Iggy was the only one up, he was sitting by the door, putting sneakers on. He was wearing a t-shirt, and short shorts. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. He shrugged. 

"I'm going for a run," He said.

"But we can fly Ig," I reminded him. Iggy smiled. 

"Yeah I know, but I like running," I shrugged my shoulders. Fang reached out to Iggy, so I passed him to him. Fang took Iggy's other sneaker, and began to play with it. Iggy reached down for it and grabbed nothing but air, he made a confused face, and I had to try not laugh. 

"Fang has it," I informed Iggy. 

"Bud. I need that back, unless you want me to run one shoe'd," He said. Fang laughed. But kept a strong hold on the sneaker. "Fine. I'm just gonna have to tickle him," Iggy said, he began to tickle Fang, where his wings met his shoulders, Fang had always been ticklish there. Fang squealed, and squirmed, but Iggy kept a strong grip on him.

"Top!" Fang squealed. Iggy smiled. 

"I need my shoe back!" He cried. Fang laughed, as Iggy continued to tickle him, until he dropped the shoe. Iggy heard it hit the floor, and stopped. Fang sat up with a huge smile on his face. Iggy gently passed Fang to me, and stood up and began to stretch. I brought Fang into the living room. Gazzy was up, and building out of legos, I set Fang next to him, and Gazzy smiled a good morning at me. Fang picked up a lego, and put it in his mouth. I immediatley picked him up. 

"Fang! We don't put those in our mouth!" I scolded him, and took it out of his mouth. He turned his head away from me and began to cry. I pulled him against my chest, and rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry bud. But I don't want you to choke," I said. "Can I put you down, are you going to play nice?" I asked. Fang nodded, so I set him back down next to Gazzy. I sat down and watched them play. A few minutes later Nudge came down the stairs and joined them. They were building a house, Fang wasn't building. He was holding a piece with a look of concentration on his face, he was too busy filling his diaper. I walked over, and picked him up and lay him down. 

"Alrighty come here you little stink-butt," I joked. Fang giggled. "Gaz, can you distract him with something, other wise he'll squirm even more," I said, as I tried to get his jeans off his kicking legs. Fang was blowing spit bubbles, and looking up at the ceiling. Gazzy walked over, and held Doc over his head. 

"Fang," He said in a weird voice. "Hey Fang. I'm Doc. I'm a dog, and I can talk," He said. Fang giggled. I finally was able to get his jeans off. Gasman gagged. "Holy cow mister, your a little stinker," Gazzy joked. Fang smiled. 

"No! You tinker!" Fang cried laughing. Gazzy smiled at him. I finally finished changing him, and I sat him up. Half-an-hour later Iggy returned. Fang was very happy to see him. 

"Well hi buddy! I know I was gone for a whole hour! How did you survive?!' Iggy joked. Fang stuck his tongue out at him, Iggy and I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang was very grumpy today. I didn't know why. He was being very fussy, and frankly he was being annoying. It was 3:00 PM and Fang was seated on Iggy's lap crying. He'd been crying for the past 5 minutes, and none of us knew what he wanted. I kneeled down, and looked Fang in the eyes. 

"Fang. Use your words, what do you want?" I asked. Fang ignored me, I stood up with a sigh. The Gasman walked over. 

"Do you want to play buddy? Angel and I will play whatever game you want with you," He promised. Fang howled. 

"Nooooo!" He cried. "dont wanna!" He said. Next Nudge tried. 

"Are you hungry? I'll give you nice warm bottle, how's that sound buddy?" She cooed. Fang continued to cry. 

"Noo!" He cried. Then Iggy tried. 

"Do you wanna help me make cupcakes? I know how much you like cupcakes," He said, Fang shook his head. 

"Do you want your pacifier?" I asked, grabbing it and placing it in his mouth. He immediatley spat it out, and continued to cry. I sighed. "I don't know what to do. He doesn't need a change, he's not hungry, he doesn't want to play, he doesn't want cupcakes, I don't know what he wants," I said. "Fang? Does something hurt? Do you not feel good?" I tried. Fang shook his head, and I sighed again. I picked him up off of Iggy's lap, I held him against my chest, and rocked back and forth humming gently. Fang soon quieted down, but was whimpering slightly, I gently slid his pacifier in his mouth, he didn't object. 

"Okay guys how this sound? Fang's really cranky today, so why don't we curl up on the couch and watch a movie?" I asked, the kids nodded. Gazzy, and Angel selected one. It was a movie about talking dogs that I had seen way to many times. I sat Fang next to Iggy, and I sat on the other side. 10 minutes into the movie, Fang was out cold and leaning awkwardly on Iggy, his mouth open, and his pacifier falling slowly out. And half-way through the movie, Angel was sound asleep leaning on my side, and Gazzy was asleep leaning on her. Nudge was also asleep, apparently we had stayed up to late. Iggy looked over at me and smiled. I grabbed his hand, he smiled again. I sighed contently, I was proud of my flock, I had done good raising them to be polite, and well behaved. I loved them more than anything in the world. I looked down at Fang. He was kicking his foot lightly against me in his sleep, maybe he was dreaming about running. 

"Hey Ig?" I whispered, He looked over at me. "When they wake up, do you want to take Fang flying? I don't think we have yet, he didn't want to this morning. But I think the poor guy was just tired," I whispered at him. Iggy nodded with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Fang pulling him closer, and leaned his head back with a happy sigh. 

*******  
"Fwy?!" Fang asked excitedly when I mentioned it to him. I laughed. 

"Yeah buddy fly," I said. He cheered, making Gasman and Angel laugh. "Come on, let's get your shoes on," I said, Fang took off for the door, and I followed laughing. When I reached the door, Fang was looking outside like a puppy in a cage. "Come here bud, then we go out okay?" I said, Fang turned around and sat next to me. I began to put his shoes on. 

"Iggy? Did you change him?" I asked, he hollered back a yes. When I finished, Fang took off for the door again. 

"Okay guys, I don't think Fang can wait much longer, so you gotta hurry up," I joked. Even so, Gasman and Angel hurried their pace. As soon as I opened the door, Fang flew out the door, snapped open his wings and ran to the edge of the deck. He jumped off and was air-born. I cheered, it was his first perfect take-off. He flew in a circle, looking down at me. He screeched, when I joined him up in the sky. 

"Great job buddy! Can I get a high five?!" I asked, holding up my hand. He gave me a fist bump, I laughed. "Close enough," I said, as the rest of the flock joined us and congratulated Fang. Fang was beaming, as he flew around and around. He loved flying. He would close his eyes, and smile as he felt the wind blow his hair back, he loved it. He turned around and flew back to us. We practiced flying backward, we practiced his turning, and his 360's and we practiced his speed. 

I flew over to Iggy. I touched his hand so he knew it was me. We flew together, we flew in a huge loop, our wing flaps in sync, never leaving each other's side. We looked like syncronized swimmers, and from the ground we probably looked amazing. We turned and faced each other, and flew up together I kept my arms on his shoulders the whole time, then we turned and dive-bombed almost to the gound, we then screeched up with a super quick turn and flew up once more. The whole flock was watching us now, but I didn't notice. I grabbed his hand and we flew around and around, in loops, and circles, and up, and down. We faced each other once again, and flew up my hands never leaving his shoulders. We flew to just under the clouds, Iggy looked at me with a massive smile on his face. I slowly leaned in, and gently pushed my lips against his. His wings flew out straight, but they relaxed, and he placed his hands on the side of my face and kissed me back. It seemed to last forever and it was amazing. When we broke apart, we rested out foreheads on each other's. I looked up at his unseeing eyes, my eyes watered I was so happy. 

"I do to," I whispered. "I love you to," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang discovers the joys of blowing bubbles.

"Hey Max!?" Iggy yelled across the house making Fang jump. 

"What Ig!?" I screamed back, Nudge rolled her eyes at us and turned her music up. 

"I'm going out! Be back in about an hour!" He screamed. 

"Okay!" I hollered back. I smiled with a sigh, and crouched next to Fang who was seated on the floor playing with his toy cars. "Iggy's silly huh buddy?" I cooed to him. Fang nodded, making Gazzy laugh. "Hey sweetheart, you want to go flying when Iggy gets back?" I asked him. Fang's head flew around to face my at the word fly, this made Gazzy start laughing again. 

"Fwy?" He asked sweetly cocking his head to the side. 

"Yeah we can fly. But we got to wait till Iggy gets back okay?" I said, Fang sighed and nodded. "I know it sucks waiting, but we got to. It'll go faster than you think. Do you want to play a game?" I asked. Fang nodded with a huge smile. "Okay buddy, what game do you want to play?" I asked, but I already knew what game he would pick. 

"Fort!" He screeched. I smiled, I was right. Fort was a game, that him and Gazzy had invented a while ago. The directions were simple. 1. Take all pillows and cushions off of couch and create fort. 2. Fang and Gazzy hide inside they're the knights inside their 'castle'. 3. Everyone else tries to knock it down. We're the dragons. It was a dumb game, but we all had fun and Fang absolutely loved it. 

"Nudge." I said tapping her shoulder. She jumped, and pulled one of her headphones out. "We're gonna play fort, so you gotta move," I said. She smiled. 

"Oh good. I love that game!" She squealed. I chuckled to myself, as I helped Fang take apart our couch. Creating the fort didn't take long, but in Fang's anticipation to get inside. He tried several times to climb inside before it was constructed resulting in it falling down and us starting over. So a project that should have took 5 minutes, instead took almost 20 but by the end we were all laughing so it was worth it. Angel, Nudge and I walked into the other room to wait for them to get ready. I heard Gazzy yelling, followed by Fang's adorable giggle. 

"Man your battle stations! The beasts are coming from the North I can hear them!" Gazzy cried. "This is no time for laughing, we must protect our pillow castle from all threats, and at all costs!" Gazzy teased, in a deep voice. Fang found this very amusing. I tapped Nudge's shoulder, and she let out a loud roar, we all ran in and tried to knock down the fort. "Fang! Our defenses are down! Protect the walls! Protect the pillows from the beasts!" Gazzy cried, but I could hear the laughter in his voice. This game continued for the next hour, until Iggy came home. But Fang was having so much fun, he had forgotten about flying. 

"Oh no Fang! There's another dragon! They're getting reinforcements, raise the shield!" Gazzy cried, when Iggy joined us. 

"No fences!" Fang screeched laughing. We all started laughing. 

"What! There's no defenses! Oh no! We must use our strength to protect our pillow kingdom from the Beasts!" Gazzy cried. The game continued until lunch time, when we stopped and Iggy prepared lunch for us. 

"After lunch, I have something for us to do outside okay?" He said. I nodded. 

"I'm nodding Ig," I informed him. For lunch Iggy had prepared hamburgers, and hot dogs. I was working on my 4th burger. Fang was watching us eat intently. I offered him a piece of my hot dog, but he turned his nose up to it with a snort making all of us laugh. After lunch Iggy brought us all outside. "Okay guys. I went to the store and I bought some stuff...." Iggy said, sounding both excited, and guilty at the same time. I put my hands on my hips, and looked at him hard, although it was lost on Iggy. Nudge smiled, and Gazzy laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Well what are you waiting for guys!?" Gazzy cried running around the house. I followed, and stopped to stare. Iggy buying 'some' stuff was kind of an understatement. He had gotten a swing set, a bubble gun, a sprinkler system for the kids to play in, he had set up an obstacle course in the sky for us to fly through, some hula-hoops, a slip-n'-slide, jump-ropes, and several buckets full of water balloons. And an ATV! Iggy went a little over board but the kids loved it. All of the kids were in awe at all of their new toys. Gazzy laughed manically and jumped on to the ATV. Fang made a beeline for the sprinkler system. I chuckled of course he would go after the thing that would get him soaked. Nudge ran toward the hula-hoops, and Angel ran over to the swing set, Iggy walked over to me, as I chased after Fang. Gazzy was laughing, and doing donuts in the driveway with a massive smile on his face. I leaned my head on Iggy's shoulder as we watched Fang laugh, and run through the sprinkler getting completely soaked in the process. I screamed when I felt something wet explode against my back. I flew around to see Gazzy holding the water balloons, and riding around pelting everyone. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled, grabbing a bucket and pelting him with them. Soon everyone was throwing them, at everyone else. It was amazing, and fun. And i hoped that there were many, many, more days like it to come.


	10. Chapter 10

I was awoken in the middle of the night, but a very light tapping at the door. I stood up and opened it, Iggy stood there a blanket trailing behind him a like a little kid. His face was pale, well, paler than normal. His forehead was covered in sweat, and he was shaking. He had tears in his eyes, and they were red like he had been crying. I ushered him quickly into my room. 

"Oh Ig, what's the matter?" I asked hugging him. He buried his face in my shoulder and cried. I rubbed his back. 

"I had a dream Max," He sobbed. "A dream that they came, the white-coats. They took all of us, Fang to. They killed him Max. Said he was useless now, they killed him Max, he was so scared, so scared," He repeated, sobbing into my shoulder. "I love him Max, I love all of you. I love you," He sobbed harder. I held him tight, rubbing his back promising him that it was going to be okay, that it was just a dream. I scratched him, right where his wing met his shoulder where I knew he liked. 

"It's okay Ig, it's just a dream. Shhhh it's okay," I whispered soothingly into his ear, I ran my hand through his hair, comforting him. "Come on Iggy, let's go over to the bed," I said. Iggy lay down, and curled himself into a ball still crying slightly. I lay in front of him and wrapped my arm around him, he buried his face in my chest, and took a deep shaky breath. "Iggy, if they ever find us ever. I'll fight until I drop dead. They will not kill Fang, they will not kill any of us. I'm going to protect us forever, they won't touch us, we're okay it was just a dream okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me, and nodded. I leaned in a gently pushed my lips against his. It was a quick kiss, but it was perfect, and a sign of protection. I would protect every member of my flock, always and forever. I smiled, and buried his face in my chest again. 

"Thank you," He muttered. I smiled, wrapped my arms around Iggy and held him, and rested my head on his. 

"I love you," I said. I really truly meant it, I loved every member of my flock but with Iggy it was different. I really truly had fallen in love with him, and it felt amazing. 

Iggy spends every night since with me.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when I awoke Iggy was gone, I must have been really tired because I hadn't heard him get up. I went downstairs, and was met by an adorable sight. Nudge had Fang on her lap with a pacifier in his mouth, his hair sticking up from sleep. Nudge was reading him his favorite book. She smiled at me, when I came down the stairs. The Gasman was sitting on the living-room floor building a masterpiece out of legos with his sister Angel. Iggy was busy making breakfast as always. I stood behind him, and helped pour juice. 

"Thanks about." He paused, I lifted my head to look at him. "Last night," He finished, a slight blush playing at his cheeks. 

"Don't apologize Ig, it's okay," I said giving him a quick kiss. I walked back into the living-room. Fang was now asleep on Nudge's lap. Nudge was beaming and gently stroking his hair. I sat next to her. 

"He's so cute!" She squealed. I chuckled and nodded. 

"Yeah he is," I agreed. 

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" She wondered aloud. I grinned. 

"I don't know. Knowing Fang probably somewhere quiet and secluded." I tried, Nudge nodded. "Or he's eating," This made her laugh. 

"Maybe he's flying, and eating," She laughed. I smiled at her. 

"Maybe," I said. Fang was leaning against Nudge, his head on her shoulder, his stomach against hers, his legs curled up at her waist. He was making little noises in his sleep behind his pacifier. Nudge found this adorable. Suddenly Nudge gasped, and her back straightened, she made a disgusted face. 

"Oh god," She said. I began to panic thinking she was about to hurl or something. 

"What is it Nudge!?" I asked frantically. 

"He's peeing. He's peeing on me," She whined. "Oh god, it's warm and wet and disgusting, and there's a lot of it. Oh Fang!" She squealed. Gazzy started laughing hysterically. I couldn't hide my smile of amusement. Fang continued to sleep as if nothing had happened, he looked so innocent to. "Max, take him please," Nudge practically begged. This just made Gasman laugh harder. 

"Okay Fang, come here big guy," I cooed taking him off of Nudge's lap. Her shirt was now soaked, which made her squeal in disgust. I took Fang, who now had soaked pants, and was not very happy about being woken up. Iggy walked into the living room with a smile on his face. 

"What happened?" He asked. Though I think he already knew. 

"We had a little bit of a leakage," I informed him. Nudge was off the couch, and taking her shirt off before she even reached her bedroom. Iggy started laughing. I brought Fang upstairs and changed him into a new diaper, and a pair of dry pants. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were soaked huh buddy?" I cooed to him. He ignored me. "Good job going on her though, instead of me," I winked at him. Fang smiled, though I doubt he knew what I said. I lifted him back into my arms, and kissed his forehead bringing him back downstairs. Nudge was sitting back on the couch wearing a dry shirt. I set Fang next to Gasman. Gazzy gave Fang a high-five, which made Nudge stick her tongue out at them. A few minutes later Iggy called us into the kitchen for Breakfast. I lifted Fang up and set him down in his high-chair. He didn't like solid foods, but still liked to 'talk' to us while we ate. 

"Hey guys I have an idea," I announced, after finished my 4th pancake. Iggy groaned. 

"Oh no, here we go again," He said. I kicked him under the table and he smiled at me making me blush. Nudge was watching us curiously. 

"Anywayyyy," I continued. "We don't have birthdays right?" I asked. Everyone nodded. 

"Yeah. So?" Gazzy asked. 

"So. I think we should have a birthday party for Fang. He'd love it," I said. Everyone smiled, and nodded. 

"Yeah!" Nudge cheered. "That sound's like a really good idea!" Everyone else nodded enthusiastically. 

"What about you Fang?" Angel asked turned to face Fang who was seated next to her. "Do you want cake, and presents? And fireworks?" Angel asked. Fang squealed making us all laugh. 

"I take that as a yes," I said. 

"I can do fireworks!" Iggy, and Gazzy both said at once. They looked at each other and started laughing making me smile. 

"Today's the 5th, so how about on the 8th?" I asked. Everyone smiled, and nodded. Fang screeched making us all break out in laughter again.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that afternoon Fang had his heart set on going outside to fly but it was pouring rain and Iggy could hear thunder in the distance. 

"Fang bud, we can't go outside today. But we will tomorrow okay?" I asked him. He shook his head and stared out the door at the sky. I felt horrible telling him no, but we couldn't today. 

"Now!" Fang cried. 

"We can't," I explained again. "Tomorrow we will, not now," I said again. Fang began to cry, but refused to move. 

"Now!" Fang screeched. 

"Fang." I said, my voice steady. "I said no. We can't today," I explained once again. 

"Now!" Fang cried again. I sighed. 

"I said we can't Fang. That means we can't" I replied picking him up and bringing him in the living room. Fang was crying hard now, and I felt awful. I sat down on the couch, but Fang struggled in my arms. I sighed. Iggy walked in and took Fang out of my arms. Fang cried, but Iggy held him against his chest humming and swaying slightly he walked slowly around the living room, he rubbed Fang's back slowly until his cries had come to a stop. Iggy kissed Fang's forehead. Fang buried his face in Iggy's neck, and curled up in his arms. Iggy swayed back and forth, whispering in Fang's ear. Fang was half-asleep. Gasman walked in and was about to say something but I shushed him. 

"Shhh Fang's almost asleep," I whispered. The Gasman nodded. I few minutes later Iggy sat next to me on the couch holding a sleeping Fang. 

"Okay Gaz, what were you going to say?" I asked quietly Gazzy shrugged. 

"I forgot sorry," He said turning, and leaving the room. I leaned my head on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy smiled, and stretched his wing around my shoulder pulling him against me. I smiled, and leaned into him getting comfortable and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep, next to 2 of my favorite guys in the whole world. 

*****

I was awoken by the thunder overhead. I was in the same position I had fallen asleep in, Iggy had fallen asleep as well, his wing had fallen and his mouth was open his head lying against the back of the couch. Fang whimpered and buried his face deeper into Iggy's shoulder. Even in sleep Iggy wrapped his arm tighter around Fang who was scared of the thunder. God I loved him. I thought to myself. I looked around the room without lifting my head. Nudge was sitting across from us reading a fashion magazine, Angel was playing on the living room floor, and Gazzy was in the shower I heard the water running. Feeling comfortable, happy, and safe I snuggled against Iggy and closed my eyes yet again drifting into a very peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Tomorrow was Fang's birthday party, but he seemed to have forgotten about it. He was running around the house with Gazzy playing "Eraser" Which apparently was when one of them (Gazzy) was an Eraser, and the other (Fang) ran away. It was basically chase, but if you called it chase Fang yelled at you. I jumped, when Fang ran behind the couch scaring me, he was followed closely by Gasman. I walked into the kitchen, Iggy was making a cake for tomorrow, dancing and listening to his Ipod. I silently walked up to him, and grabbed his shoulder. He screamed and jumped about 10 feet in the air sending me into fits of laughter. Iggy blushed. 

"Sorry Ig," I said, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Yeah, sorry my ass. You're not sorry. Max doesn't apologize," Iggy said with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I'm shrugging Ig," I said, he just rolled his eyes and went back to frosting the cake. I turned around, and Fang jumped into my arms. "Well hi buddy, what's the matter?" I asked him. Fang just gurgled and looked up at me. I brushed the hair out of his face. 

"I bet Iggy will let you have some frosting if you ask," I whispered in his ear. Fang smiled. 

"Ig!" Fang chirped. Iggy removed a headphone and turned to look at him. 

"What bud?" 

"Cake?" Fang asked tilting his head, I couldn't help but smile. 

"Yeah. I'm making you a cake," Iggy informed him. 

"Want thom' "Fang stated. Iggy smiled. 

"You can't have a piece yet, but you can have some frosting," Iggy said, handing Fang a spoon with a small amount of frosting on it. Fang's face lit up and he took it and began to eat it. 

"What do you say Fang?" I asked him. 

"Tank you," Fang said without removing the spoon from his mouth. I chuckled and kissed his hair. 

"What happened to the Eraser?" I teased him. 

"Done," He replied. I chuckled. 

"He's done playing?" I asked. 

"No! Done!" Fang said thrusting the spoon at me. I took it and put it in the sink. 

"Okay mister, do you want to keep playing with Gazzy?" I asked. Fang shook his head. "Okay, do you want to go in the living room with Nudge?" I asked. Fang smiled and nodded. Nudge was sitting reading a fashion magazine. Fang reached out toward her, and she took him out of my arms with a huge smile. 

"Are you gonna pee on me again mister?" She teased him, Fang ignored her, he was looking at her magazine. "Oh. You want to go shopping with me?" She asked. Fang nodded making her laugh. Fang pointed to a black skirt and babbled. "Of course you like that one, it's black. But it's for girls. Are you a girl?" She asked tickling him, he squealed. 

"This would look cute on you," Nudge said pointing to something in the magazine and looking at Fang. Fang shook his head making her laugh again. Fang pointed to a pair of black heels. Nudge smiled. "You like girl clothes huh?" She asked. "Are you secretly a girl?" She cooed tickling him. I smiled, and went back into the kitchen. 

"Fang has quite the fashion sense," I informed Iggy. He titled his head back and laughed. 

"What makes you say that?" He asked me. 

"He's reading a fashion magazine with Nudge, and pointing to the high heels," I replied trying to keep a straight face, this sent Iggy into fits of laughter. I couldn't help but smile at him. I made my way back into the living room, Fang was still seated on Nudge's lap. 

"Max! Max! Max!" Gazzy flew around the couch, and jumped onto the couch next to me. 

"What! What! What!" I teased him, he ignored me. He was holding one of his comic books. He thrust the page in my face. 

"Can I Get My Hair Cut Like This?! Please! Please! Please!" He cried. I looked at the page he was holding. A person stared back at me, with a mohawk, dyed green in the front, black in the middle, and blue in the back. He had a lip piercing, and one ear piercing. 

"No," I stated. He looked crushed. 

"But_" He started. 

"No," I said again. He sighed, and walked off. 

"No," Fang mocked me, I glared at him. 

"Did you just mock me mister?" I asked him with a slight smile. He crossed his arms over his chest, and gave me a look very very close to the looks I gave to the other flock members when they were misbehaving. 

"No," He repeated. Nudge broke into a fit of laughter, and I heard Iggy join in from the kitchen. 

"Fang. I don't sound like that," I argued. Fang smiled. 

"Yeah Max. You do," Nudge replied, I glared at her but couldn't hide a slight smile.


	14. Birthday!!!!

Today was Fang's birthday party, and I think Iggy was the most excited out of all of us. He had us all up at 4:30 in the morning getting the party ready. Gazzy yawned hugely as he taped a streamer to the ceiling. 

"Iggy. Why do we have to do this? All Fang will care about is your cake," He explained. Iggy snorted. 

"Because we'd do the same thing for you guys. Now we need to hurry, Fang normally gets up at 5:30," Iggy said. Gazzy huffed and taped up another streamer. We were all interrupted by Fang's cries. Iggy cursed. 

"Max! Go get him, but don't let him come down here yet," Iggy ordered. I couldn't help but smile, bossy Iggy was adorable. But I nodded and went upstairs. 

"Hey bud. What's the matter? You're supposed to be happy today," I asked, picking Fang up, placing him on my lap, and brushing his long hair out of his face. I changed his diaper which was absolutely soaked from the night before, that seemed to be the problem because he calmed down. "Do you want to play with your toys up here? You can't do downstairs yet buddy," I cooed to him after getting him dressed. Fang leaned against my chest.

"You're still pretty tired huh? You get up too early buddy," I cooed kissing the top of his head. Fang began to fuss and he reached toward the bed. I chuckled, and handed him his stuffed dog which was sitting on the bed, he grabbed it and held it tightly against his chest. He curled up against my chest, holding Doc tightly, pacifier in mouth. Fang suddenly straightened up and sneezed loudly shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile. 

"Well god bless you sweetheart," I cooed wiping his face. Fang sniffled. "Oh no, you better not be getting sick. You don't want to be sick on your birthday do you bud?" I said. Fang ignored me. "Do you want to play a game?" I asked. Fang nodded slowly. The poor guy was still really tired. I walked over to the closet, where all of his games were held. He chose to play "Don't break the ice," Which when Fang played turned into "Smash the ice as hard and as fast as I can," But it didn't matter Fang liked it. We played a couple of rounds, until Fang decided he was done and wandered over to his toy box to decide on something else to play. Before he could pick anything, Iggy opened the door with a massive adorable smile on his face. 

"Okay buddy, you can come downstairs now," Iggy said. Fang held his hands above his head, and I chuckled. 

"Fine i'll carry you," I laughed picking him up and bringing him downstairs. When we reached downstairs, the lights were off and we couldn't see anyone. 

"Oh no sweetheart? Where'd they go?" I cooed to him. Fang turned his head, looking for them. Suddenly everyone jumped up and turned the lights on. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!!" They cried. Fang clapped his hands, smiled hugely, and squealed. Everyone laughed. I set him down, and he ran over to the flock who took turns giving him hugs. When he finished hugging everyone he noticed Iggy's massive cake which was sitting on the counter and made a beeline for it. 

"Oh no, Fang's found the cake," I said with a smile. Angel, and Gasman broke into laughter. I lifted Fang into my arms and away from the cake. 

"Buddy that cake's not for you," I said turning around. "That one's for you," I said pointing to a massive cupcake that Iggy was carrying into the kitchen. Fang squealed again, and squirmed in my arms reaching out for it. I set Fang in his high-chair, and everyone stood around it, and began to sing. 

Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Fang,   
Happy birthday to you, 

The flock and I sang, and Iggy lit a candle on the cupcake. Fang had an adorable smile stuck on his face. Iggy placed the cupcake in front of him, and if possible Fang's smile grew even more. 

"Blow it out sweetheart, make a wish," Angel cooed to him. Fang looked up at her, and blew out the candle, everyone clapped and his smile grew even larger and he clapped with us. 

"Okay buddy, now you can eat it," Nudge said. Fang looked down at the massive cupcake, and seemed kind of confused on how to eat it. He decided to take a large handful of frosting and put it in his mouth, and smearing it all over his face in the process. Everyone cooed, and I snapped pictures left and right. After his first bite, Fang screeched in approval. 

"Your cooking is Fang approved," I said to Iggy who was beaming. I looked back at Fang, who had half of his cupcake gone but how much had actually gotten in his mouth was another story. There were chocolate crumbs everywhere, all over his high-chair tray, all over his face, and somehow he had gotten it in his hair. But Fang didn't seem to care as he continued to devour his treat. When he finished Fang seemed almost upset that there wasn't more. I lifted him out of the high-chair and couldn't help but laugh at the mess he had managed to make. After a quick bath, and clean set of clothes Fang was clean again and I brought him back downstairs so the party could continue. 

"So what now guys?" I asked the rest of the flock. 

"Presents!" The Gasman screamed diabolically and ran into the other room, laughing I followed. Gazzy was standing next to a table covered in gifts and holding up a green gift bag with a dinosaur on the outside. I sat on the couch, and placed Fang next to. Nudge sat on the other side of him. Gazzy handed him the present and backed away. Fang reached for the card first and handed it to me. I opened it. It was a red card, with a drawing of a cake on the outside. It read "Happy Birthday! I Hope your birthday is...." I opened it and smiled. On the inside it said. "Explosive!" And the cake was in the process of exploding. I handed it to Fang and he laughed, making Gazzy smile. 

"That one's from Iggy and I," He said. I looked over at Iggy and he shrugged making me smile. Fang reached inside and pulled out a huge bubble machine. He squealed and handed it to Nudge for her to open. The reached into the bag again and pulled out a massive bag of candy. He flew up and gave both Iggy, and Gasman a hug. From Angel, he got a new stuffed animal; a cat. From Nudge he got a bunch of toy cars, trucks, buses, motorcycles, airplanes, and pretty much every other vehicle you could imagine. And from me, Fang received some new story books. By the time Fang had opened all his presents he was very excited, and didn't know what to play with first. He decided on playing with the bubble machine, and was running around the house yelling, and leaving a trail of bubbles behind him which Nudge found very amusing. The 5 of us sat down and cut the cake between us. Fang ran into the kitchen and stopped when he saw us. Iggy cut him a piece to, and lifted him up into a chair at the head of the table. 

"What? He get's two?!" Gazzy asked. I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"He's the birthday boy," Iggy replied, ruffling Fang's hair and handing him a small piece of cake. Fang smiled and nodded, making us all laugh. 

"Hey Fang, how about once Iggy and I are all done cleaning up the dishes we go flying? Does that sound good?" I asked. Fang beamed and nodded. I smiled at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Fang finished his cake first, and waited not very patiently for us to finish. When we finished, he made a bee-line for the door practically jumping up and down. While we were eating it had started to rain, Fang didn't seem to care as he started out the door. 

"Buddy it's pouring out," I said. He pouted and began to cry. I scooped him into my arms. "Shhh it's okay Fang. I'm not saying we can't i'm saying your gonna need a bath when we come back," I said. Fang calmed down and looked at me. I set him down, and he picked his shoes up ran back to me and began to jumping up and down. Gasman, and Angel laughed at his behavior. 

"Okay Fang, sit down. I'll help you put your shoes on," I promised giving Fang a kiss on the top of his head. He sat down at the kitchen table and held his foot out. I helped him put his shoes on. Then I had to put his jacket on. "Buddy you have to stop moving," I said, as I tried to wrestle his flailing wings into his jacket. Once his wings were in, I had to slide his squirming arm into his sleeves. Nudge found this very amusing. Finally I was able to get his jacket on, and he took off for the door again. "We can't go out yet Fang. He need to wait for Iggy. He's in the bathroom," I said. Fang whined. A few minutes later Iggy walked down the stairs, Fang squealed and began to squirm in my arms until I set him down. He made a bee-line for the door, which Gasman opened and he barged outside and was airborne. The rest of us followed, shaking rain out of our eyes. All of us hated flying in the rain, but Fang didn't seem to mind, and it was his birthday so we did it anyway. We didn't fly for very long, only about half-an-hour. When we landed a short distance from the house, Fang jumped in every mud puddle. He was walking, splashing in every tiny puddle he could find when he slipped and he fell. He landed in a big mud puddle, creating a small splash. He began to cry, I scooped him up ignoring his dirty jeans. 

"It's okay buddy," I cooed to him. "Your filthy, you need a bath mister," I cooed. Fang soon calmed, and I carried him back to the house. He spread his wings on the deck, and shook them off showing all of us in dirty, muddy, water. Nudge squealed making Fang laugh. I brought him upstairs to his bedroom, after changing into dry clothes. I began filling Fang's bath, and grabbed a dry pair of clothes for after. I brought Fang back into the bathroom, and took his soiled clothes off. 

"Are you having a good birthday so far buddy?" I cooed to him, while taking off his heavily soaked diaper. "This is your second bath in one day, I think that's a record," I said blowing a raspberry on his stomach making him squeal. I lifted him up and placed him in the bathtub. I heard a knock on the door. 

"What?" I called. Nudge opened the door. 

"Can I help you? With Fang?" She asked. I nodded with a smile, and she sat next to me. Fang was playing with a toy boat, and splashing the water, making engine noises. Nudge cooed. I set to work on his left wing, he didn't like that very much. He began to cry, but Nudge distracted him. She picked up a large handful of bubbles and placed them on his nose. He crossed his eyes to look at them and smiled. He then shook his head with a large sneeze and they all popped. Fang thought that was hilarious. Nudge put them on his claiming it was his 'new hat' Fang laughed and shook his head. The bubbled drifted down to the bath water. I had finished with his left wing, and was moving onto his right wing, when I heard another knock at the door. This time it was Iggy. 

"Max?" He called. "Can I come in? I just have to pee!" He called. I said yes and Iggy waddled in, one hand in-between his legs. 

"Dude, why do you have to go do bad?" Nudge asked with a chuckle. 

"I dared him to chug a whole case of red bull!" Gazzy called up the stairs. Nudge, and I both exchanged glances. 

"Oh no," She muttered. 

"Oh Iggy. You're gonna be bouncing off the walls," I said. Iggy lifted the toilet seat, and unzipped his pants. 

"Woah Ig! Let me leave first!" Nudge called, Iggy looked at her. I shrugged my shoulders at her. 

"Hey, I barely made it up the stairs, I can't wait until you leave," Iggy said. Nudge made a disgusted face, followed by Gasman's cackle from the hallway

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," I said, as I heard a relieved sigh from Iggy from behind me. Nudge had her hands over her ears until Iggy finished. He washed his hands and left, I elbowed Nudge and he removed her hands from her ears. 

"I'm gonna lock him a closet with you once it kicks in," I promised her. She glared at me. 

"Oh Max. That's just mean!" She cried. I smirked. 

"Mean!" Fang cried. Nudge, and I both laughed. 

"You don't even know what i'm talking about buddy," I said. Fang ignored me. I continued to wash his wing, while he played with Nudge. 

"You're being awfully good right now," Nudge promised him. He screeched, making us both smile. From downstairs we heard Iggy yell followed by a loud bang, followed by his loud laugh. Nudge and I both started laughing. "Oh no," I said. "It's started. Hyper Iggy is lose," I said, this just made us laugh even more. I quickly washed Fang's hair, he was not a fan of that but Nudge calmed him down. Then I lifted him out of the tub, and wrapped him in a towel, till only his face poked out. 

"You're a burrito," Nudge said with a smile. Fang cocked his head to the side in confusion. I hugged him. 

"He's my little winged burrito," I said, this made Nudge laugh. "Okay buddy, let's get you dressed before you freeze," I said. 

"Can I dress him?" Nudge asked. I nodded and handed her a clean diaper, and Fang's clean clothes. She lay him down on his back, he stared at the ceiling and babbled. Fang had the most innocent look on his face, when he absent-mindly began to pee. Nudge squealed, and pressed the diaper in-between his legs, but not before her shirt was soaked. 

"Why do you love peeing on me?!" She cried. Fang ignored her. When he finished she placed a new diaper around his legs, and got him dressed. Then she ran into her room to get a new shirt. I gave Fang a high-five then brought him downstairs to see what damage Iggy had done. Iggy was playing a video game with Gazzy, Gazzy was his eyes. 

"HAHAHAH DIE!" Iggy cackled hammering the buttons, Gazzy telling him where to go. 

"Go left! No wait! Right! No he's behind you!" Gazzy cried. Iggy's character whirled in a circle, shooting randomly. The enemy fell dead to the ground. 

"YESSS!" Iggy cried, he stood up, his wings snapped open hitting Gasman in the face. Gazzy cried out as he fell of the couch. Iggy began his victory dance, he danced over to us. 

"Did You See That Kill?!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Fang out of my arms. "Come my young brother. Let's dance," He said, dancing away into the kitchen with Fang. Leaving my in tears of laughter. Iggy after Red Bull was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me.


	16. Sick Fang (Again...)

I was sitting on the couch reading a book and listening to my Ipod when Fang crawled slowly into my lap, he curled up on my lap with a huge yawn. I rubbed his back and ran my hand through his long black hair. 

"Hey buddy," I cooed, Fang whined. "What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked. He buried his face in my stomach and I chuckled slightly. 

"Hurts," He said softly, I switched to smoothing his feathers down.

What hurts sweetheart?" I asked feeling concerned. 

Head," He said. I sighed, and lifted him up. He whined but I was just repositioning him, I helped him get comfortable and I held him close to me, he buried his face in my shoulder and began to cry. I shushed him and rubbed his back gently, I stood and continued the motion walking around the living room and swaying back and forth slowly. 

"Fang sweetheart, crying's gonna make it hurt worse baby," I said kissing his hair, he didn't seem to hear me. His cries were muffled by my shirt, and he held a handful of my shirt tightly in his fist as he cried. "Shhhhh," I cooed to him. "It's okay baby, shhhh," I promised him. I began to pat his back and continued to walk around the living room. I walked into the kitchen to get him some medicine, Iggy looked at Fang sympathetically. 

Poor guy, he's been saying he didn't feel good all morning. I guess it's pretty bad huh bud?" Iggy said softly kissing the top of Fang's head. Fang continued to cry. "Hey buddy, do you want to try some of my banana bread, I know you like bananas," Iggy said. Fang howled. 

Nooo!" He cried, I sighed. Poor Fang obviously felt miserable, and his head was pounding and crying was probably making it worse but he didn't know any better. Iggy shushed him, and smoothed his hair on the back of his head down. Fang was sobbing as I fumbled in the cupboard for medicine. 

"I know buddy, shhhhh," I said bouncing slightly. Nudge walked in holding Fang's pacifier. She handed it to me. 

"Thank you sweetheart," I said, she nodded and looked over at Fang who had given himself the hiccups. I found some liquid cold medicine, you know the shitty grape flavored kind that makes you gag, yeah that kind. But it was all we had and it would have to do. I poured some into a spoon and lifted Fang's head. He turned his nose up to it and continued to cry. 

"Fang buddy, it's not that bad. It'll make you feel so much better, I promise," Nudge said, Fang still didn't want it. Then I thought of something, I set the spoon on the counter and heated Fang up a bottle in the microwave. When it was done, I mixed Fang's medicine in it and brought it in the living-room. I lay Fang down on my lap and began to feed him, rubbing his stomach gently, he stopped crying and looked up at me his dark eyes red from crying. He leaned his head on my chest and hummed. He didn't finish all of it, only little less than half before deciding he was done. I slid his pacifier in his mouth and he curled against me. I lay down, he whined slightly but I lay him down in front of me on the couch. He was sound asleep within minutes. Gazzy and Angel wandered in and began to quietly play with their toys and trucks, Nudge was seated across from us flipping through a magazine, and Iggy was seated in the chair next to us listening to the tv, which was playing a football game. He had his head cocked toward the tv, a look of concentration on his face, a slight smile playing at his lips whenever his team scored a goal. It was adorable. I wrapped my arm around Fang's stomach and pulled him against me, he made a little noise but then was quiet again. I smiled, kissed the back of his head and drifted to sleep.

I woke up several hours later, Fang was still sound asleep and hadn't moved, I chuckled the poor guy must have been really tired. I quickly checked Fang's diaper and noticed that he needed a change, I didn't want to wake him so I got up as silently, and slowly as I could. Fang didn't move, so I very gently rolled him over onto his back. I carefully slid his pants down and began to change his diaper. Fang squirmed and opened his eyes with a unhappy noise. I rubbed his stomach.

"I'm sorry baby boy, I didn't mean to wake you up," I said. Fang yawned hugely making his pacifier fall out. I placed it back in his mouth. For once Fang was to tired to squirm and I was able to change him quickly. Fang began to cry when I stood up. 

It's okay bud, I'm just throwing it away," I said. I soon returned and Fang quieted when I walked back into the room. 

"How are you feeling sweetheart," I cooed running my hands through his hair. He shook his head and curled against me. I rubbed his back and quietly began to hum, Fang quieted and listened to the soothing melody and he was soon sound asleep again. When he woke up about half an hour later he felt a little bit better but still not very good and he was being very very fussy. It was summer, and the windows were open, the house was nice and warm yet Fang was shivering in my arms behind his pacifier. 

"How is he?" Iggy asked, I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. I shook my head.

"Not good. The poor guy feels like crap," I said, Fang lay in my lap holding a fistful of my shirt in one hand, he had his face buried in my stomach, his legs were laying on the couch. I rubbed his back, right in between his wings. Fang whined when Iggy sat down next to me. Iggy reached out his hands and wrapped them around Fang, Fang whined when Iggy lifted him up and repositioned him on his lap. 

"Ig!" Fang howled bursting into tears and throwing himself at Iggy very tightly wrapping his arms around him. 

"It's okay buddy," Iggy promised. "I'm right here," Iggy said hugging Fang, and rubbing his back. Fang cried into Iggy's shoulder. Nudge walked in and sat next to Iggy, and ran her fingers through Fang's dark feathers. 

"Tummy hurts!" Fang howled. Iggy ran his hand through Fang's hair. 

"I know buddy, I know. It's okay shhhh," Iggy shushed him. As if on queue Fang's stomach gurgled and Fang whined. Iggy gently rubbed his stomach. 

"Do you think you're gonna be sick sweetheart?" I asked, though Fang most likely wouldn't know. Fang ignored me. Nudge was giving Fang a look full of sympathy as she stroked his feathers. 

"Poor baby, I wish I could make you feel better," Nudge said. Fang hiccupped. Eventually Fang quieted and was contempt to sit in Iggy's arms with a pacifier struggling to stay awake. It was adorable, Fang would get in the most comfortable position, and his eyes would close, his head would begin to fall back and you were sure he was gone but his eyes would open and his head would fly back up making Iggy and I both laugh. Sometimes he would lay his head on Iggy's chest, his eyes would close for a little bit then he would open them again refusing to lose the battle against sleep. 

"Just go to sleep baby, you're not going to miss anything," I promised him laughing, he ignored me. Eventually Fang gave up and gave in to sleep, and soon he was so sound asleep on Iggy's lap that he was snoring (Loudly I might add) much to everyone's amusement. While Fang was asleep a summer storm blew over the house, thunder rumbled in the distance, the rain drops beating steadily against the windows and roof, the wind outside was howling the trees blowing in the strong gusts. When it was almost dinner time I decided it would a be a good idea to wake Fang, otherwise he would never be able to fall asleep tonight. He whined when I lifted him from Iggy's lap and blinked sleepily at me. Iggy stood up to make dinner, I set Fang down on the floor and he made his way over to the toy box. 

"Hey Gaz!" I called, Gasman jogged into the living room "Can you call me if Fang needs anything?" I asked, he nodded with a smile and sat down across from Fang and began to play with him. I walked into the kitchen, Iggy was listening to music with one headphone in his ear, flipping burgers and dancing. I walked behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head on his back. I heard his happy sigh and it made me smile. 

"ZOMG!" I heard Nudge's surprised squeak and I lifted my head to look at her, she was staring at us her mouth literally in an 'o' shape. I couldn't hide my chuckle, neither could Iggy I felt it radiate through his body. "You guys are SOOOO cute!" She squealed. Iggy smiled and bent down to kiss me, Nudge squealed in excitement and ran off to I assume tell Angel. 

"Did anyone ever tell you your a really good dancer?" I asked, Iggy tilted his head back and laughed. 

"No actually, big shocker really," He joked. Now it was my turn to laugh. The thunder cracked loudly overhead. 

"I love you Ig," I said. He smiled and kissed my again. 

"I love you to," He promised. I yawned and stretched my wings to their full length out behind me before letting them hang loosely from my back. Iggy finished placing the burgers on the buns and set them on the table, he cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a loud yell. 

"DINNER'S READY!" He called. Gasman ran in, and I walked into the living room to get Fang, he was playing with his trucks he got for his birthday from Nudge. He had two in his hands when I picked him up so I let him carry them to the dinner table. I strapped him into his high-chair. 

"Are you hungry buddy?" I asked, Fang shook his head. I sat down and helped myself to 3 burgers. I took a bite and moaned. 

"Oh my god Iggy! These are perfect," I moaned. Iggy laughed and blushed, Nudge was smiling her eyes flickering between the two of us. Fang yelled as he raced his two trucks across his high-chair try, kicking the underside of it. 

"I have to go to the store tomorrow, maybe we could all go, just to get out of the house we haven't done much other than go flying," I said, no one said anything. Until Fang nodded enthusiastically everyone laughed. 

"Well, if Fang wants to then we can," Nudge said. everyone else agreed. 

"Fang," I said laughing. "You don't even know where we're going tomorrow. Do you?" I asked, Fang nodded. "Okay, where are we going tomorrow?" I said with a smile. Fang looked at me, holding a truck above his head. 

"Truck," He said. Everyone laughed. 

"Yeah fang, we're going to truck," Iggy said laughing. After dinner was over we were playing a game of Scrabble. We were all laughing, Iggy was the best out of all of us, he could feel which letter each piece was and he was an amazing speller. 

"Gazzy!" Iggy cried. "Miniscule is not a word!" Iggy yelled. I laughed. 

"Yes it is!" Gasman fought back, 

"No it's not!" Iggy defended. Nudge, angel and I were all laughing. 

"Awww look at that mouse, it's miniscule!" Gazzy yelled back, Fang was watched them intently. 

"That's not how you use it!" Iggy yelled. 

"Then how do you use it!" Gasman questioned. 

"You don't!" Iggy cried. "It's not a word!" 

"Fine!" Gasman said, pulling the tiles off the board.


End file.
